Unspoken Truths
by roxtons babe
Summary: Attention : the txt has been replaced so its easier to read. Challenger is attacked, will this bring M/R together, little V/N too.x


Unspoken Truths  
Author : Roxtons Babe  
  
Summery : m/r and n/v finally get it togther at last !!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'' Challenger are you sure this is the right way '', Marguerite trotted behide the older   
man gentlemen who was going at some pace even the Roxton struggled to keep up   
with him, it seemed when Challenger had set his sights on something he found   
renewed energy from somewhere, '' of course it is I know where I last saw it   
Marguerite just keep up '', he said with diminishing patience the girl alwalys seemed to   
rub him up the wrong way it would have been better if she stayed behide the   
treehouse with Malone and Veronica.  
  
Roxton strode over to where Marguerite stood watching after Challenger she didnt   
know what it was with that man but he always seemed to dissolve any sarcastic   
comments that would have arisen if it had been anyone else it was as if her respect   
for him far out weighted any ill feeling she might sometimes have towards him even   
now when she strongly believed that they were going the wrong way. '' hay you ok '',   
Roxton looked at this beautiful woman he was so in love with but couldn't find the   
courage to tell, he was she felt the same way but did a good job of covering up her   
feelings as much as he did, Marguerite looked up at Roxton, with the suns rays   
shining down upon his face it was hard to see his eyes but she could make out the   
beads of sweat that trickled down his neck and down onto his exposed chest they   
twinkled in the light she heard him say something and so had to drag her eyes away   
from his chest ' god he was handsome ' she thought to herself, '' sorry what did you   
say '' she looked back to where Challenger had now stopped to take a swig of water   
from his canteen, '' i just wondered if you were ok I saw the exchange between you   
too, the old fellow can be a stubborn mule when he wants to be '', again he looked   
down on her face it took all his will power to stop himself from scooping her up in his   
arms and kissing her passionately ' god what am I thinking stop it ',  
'' me oh iam fine he just doesn't want to listen to anyone when it comes down to   
the thought that purhaps he might be wrong for once, I mean does this look like the   
right way to you, I dont see any of the plants he wants, when we came back from the   
Vanga village when he saw them and I know it wasn't that far from the treehouse as I   
didnt moan about coming today because I knew it wasn't far and the walk would do   
me some good but this is a hike not a walk '', her voice raised enough so that   
Challenger might here her, which he did as he started to walk back to them.   
  
Roxton saw the looks exchanged between the pair and knew this could get   
dangerous if he didn't stop this now ,'' now carm down the both of you this will get us   
nowhere behaving like this, now lets take a short break and catch our bearings iam   
sure we can figure out where this path is leading us to''.   
  
Challenger came to a stop infront of Marguerite his face had become flushed with his   
brisk walk back to them '' Marguerite noone forced you to come along on this little   
walk to retrieve a plant that may well help us in the furture if one of us becomes   
injured, so if you dont like it I suggest you make your own way back to the treehouse   
is that clear '', he had just finished his sentence when Marguerite broke out into a   
shouting fit '' LITTLE WALK, we've been walking for 5 hours surly you know that the   
walk from that Vanga village dosen't take that long so therefore we are going the   
wrong way but of course you are always right how could I forget '', she took in a deep   
breath and continued to stare at Challenger at this point Roxton came between them ''   
right stop this now this is getting us nowhere and your shouting could attract   
predators, now Challenger I think Marguerite has a point we have been walking far   
longer than I anticipated and none of the surroundings look ferminuar '', he was sure   
the day was getting hotter even though it had already pasted noon.   
  
Challenger took a step back and turned his back on them he was trying to think, as   
much as it hated to admit it they were right they had been walking far to long then they   
should have he was just so sure that they were going in the right direction, '' ok ok   
lets head back to the treehouse and set out again tomorrow '', he turned back round   
to face them he looked at Marguerite '' well '', Marguerite looked back at Challenger   
with a surprised look on her face '' well what '', Challenger was a little taken back ''   
well aren't you going to say I told you so or that I was wrong '', he half expected   
it ,'' Challenger I didn't say we were going the wrong way just so to prove you wrong,   
but because I knew we were heading in the wrong direction it may not look it   
sometimes but I do take notice of things around me [ with that she looked at Roxton   
and smiled, he almost felt a leap in his heart at her smile what was she saying did she   
want to try and tell him something or was it errrrrrrr pack it in ..] now lets just head   
back shall we.  
  
They were heading back to the direction of the treehouse when Roxton came to   
an abrupt halt holding his rifle at the ready he sensed something, the jungle had   
become quite, Marguerite walked straight into the back of Roxton '' och.. you could   
have given me some warning befor..... '' Roxton had turned and silenced her with a   
flap of his arms, he then waved his arms in the direction of the trees and brushes up   
ahead of them, not liking beinging silenced in such a way she looked about with a huff   
sometimes he could be so infuriating.   
  
Challenger was also scanning the area around them he knew when to trust Roxtons   
instincts about danger, it was then he saw the bushes surrounding them rustled all of   
them rusling like that was an indication that it was raptures these predators hunted in   
small groups most of the time groups of three this wasn't looking good, '' Roxton I   
think its raptures what about you see any of them '', he kept his eyes on the jungle   
and waited for Roxton to answer , Roxton was well aware that beyond those bushes   
were raptures '' I dont think their raptures I know they are just keep your eyes peeled   
and your guns at the ready '' with that comment the bushes burst to life and three   
raptures appeared one infront of each of them Roxton took his one out with one bullet   
Marguerite did the same it was Challenger that missed his mark just as the rapture   
leapt into the air Roxton turned around to see the rapture on top of Challenger and   
was about to take a bite out of him, from out of nowhere a spear was thrown into the   
side of the rapture killing him dead as it fell ontop of Challenger, both Marguerite and   
Roxton ran to the dead animal and pushed it off Challenger, he lay incongerous on   
the ground with only a couple of deep cuts to his chest but nothing life threatening   
they hoped, Marguerite felt for a pulse, '' his still alive its strong too he sould be ok but   
we have to get him back to the treehouse in case an infection sets in you know as   
well as I do that raptures aren't the most hygienic of animals ''.  
  
With that said, a group of men appeared from behide them '' please let us help, our   
village isn't too far from here we can give him the medicine he needs as well as food   
and water for you both '', the man who spoke was of tall build light hair proberly   
bleached by sun, he had handsome features with kind eyes.   
  
Roxton looked at Marguerite who was looking intently at this strange man to his liking   
'' no no its ok were not far from our home but we do thank you for saving our friends   
life '', he was about to try and stir the sleeping Challenger awake much to Marguerites   
disapproval '' John dont he needs to rest before we head back and its getting late we   
should take up these kind peoples offer he might not make '', she looked back at the   
small group of men they observsly came from some kind of tribe but much fairer in   
complexion to other tribes they have seen on this platuea '' we would be pleased if   
you would help us '', smiling the man from the tribe who spoke to them came forward ''   
iam Kargo are village Zarb isn't far '', Kargo turned to his men and waved a single   
hand at them and they were instantly at Challengers side and picked him up and   
started back to there village. Roxton grabed Marguerites arm '' for somene who   
doesn't trust people your taking a leap of faith aren't you '' , Marguerite pulled away   
from his grasp '' why would they save Challengers life then kill him back at there   
village, it doesn't make sence '', with that she started walking after Kargo, Roxton   
turned and with a heavy sigh also started walking, under his breath he mutted   
'' nothing makes sence in this gotforsaken place least of all you Marguerite ''.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the treehouse Veronica was putting the finishing touches to her painting '' two   
more minutes Ned thats all '' she tried to concentrate on the picture but Ned wasn't   
being the still life drawing she wanted him to be, '' two more minutes you said that an   
hour ago do dont know how numb my behide is right now '', he said wishing he never   
agreed to this stupid posing thing, although it did have its advantages he was able to   
look at Veronica without having to turn away when she looked at him, he just loved   
the face she pulled when she was concentrating .  
  
Veronica studied him for a second then turning away to hide her smile she spoke   
quietly, '' well maybe I can help you with that when i've finished '', hiding a small laugh   
that nearly escaped her, she couldn't believe she had just said that it was proberly the   
fact that they were alone togther that did it.  
  
Malone sat there stunned things like that weren't usually said around here least of all   
from Veronica, Marguerite must be rubbing off on her, mind you if it was going to   
move their ever so slow relationship along then he didn't mind , he didn't know what to   
say so he just sat still and waited with anticipation for her to finish.  
  
When Veronica put down her paint brush and declared she was finished Ned   
jumped up with a whoop for joy '' thank god I thought id never walk again after that,   
now let me see I hope those hours of sitting there this will at least be good '', he came   
and stood behide her and looked at the painting it was remarkable '' you really do   
have a talent for painting Veronica '', he said admiring the way she had caught the   
likeness of him, '' well it would have been better if you hadn't have wriggled about so   
much '', Malone leaned in closer so that he was only a threw inches away from her   
ear '' aahh that reminds me you were going to help with bringing my behide back to   
life '', he smiled purhaps this was there moment, Veronica turned around on the stool   
to face him she leaned in to kiss his soft lips ' yes this is it ..' thought Malone then all   
of a sudden Veronica squashed beige mixture that was surrposed to be paint into his   
cheeks jumped off her stool, turned and ran shouting '' later Ned '', '' why you '' but   
Ned could only laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The small group carrying Challenger hadn't travelled far when they came upon a   
small village surrounded by very high stakes acting like a fence obversely designed to   
keep predators out. Roxton was standing close to Marguerite in case they needed to   
make a run for it but so far what Kargo had said was all ture purhaps there was   
nothing to fear here, but Roxton was still wary of these people thay had come across   
to many people who they thought were friendly only to turn out to be dangerous to be   
relaxing so fast although from the way Marguerite was acting she didn't seem to have   
a problem.  
  
Kargo approached some older men just inside the gates, he spoke quietly to them for   
a moment followed by the older men coming towards where they stood, the oldest of   
them came forward and placed a hand onto Challengers forehead he chanted   
something that Roxton couldn't quite make out, the old man then approached Roxton   
and Marguerite and held out his arm which Roxton mistook for a hand shake but   
when the elder pulled away before Roxton had chance to shake his hand, Kargo   
came forward '' this is are medicine man he is the oldest of our group he welcomes   
you to are village but he also wants your weapons to be locked away '', with   
this Roxton took a step back '' why does he want are weapons locked away we're not   
going to use them here '', his voice was full of suspicion, Marguerite came forward to   
Kargo '' please excuse my friends behaviour [ looking at Roxton and giving him a cold   
stare ] he finds it hard to trust people [ It was Roxton that looked at Marguerite then '   
look whos talking ' he thought to himself ] please take these [ Magruerite then handed   
over her pistols and turned to Roxton for him to do the same ] will are friend be ok '',   
smiling as Roxton gave in and handed over his guns. Kargo spoke to the medicine   
man again and nodded his head '' yes he just needs rest thats all. Now there will be a   
celebration in your honour as are guests, but first you need to freshen up ill lead you   
too your room '', he then took Marguerite by the arm and lead her away,quickly   
followed by Roxton.  
  
When they entered the wooden hut there was only one bed and a small bath tub, but   
was filled with steaming hot water it looked so inviting, '' I hope this will be ok for you   
both '' , Kargo looked at them waiting for a reply but the pair only blinked at them with   
surprised looks it was Marguerite who spoke first '' errr you dont mean we are going to   
have to share do you '' keeping her eyes set on Kargo she thought if she looked at   
Roxton he would see the red crimson creeping up her face, Kargo looked at them and   
quickly and realized that he had made a mistake, that these two were not a couple '  
' ohh iam sorry I thought you were married , of course I will show Lord Roxton to   
another room '', Roxton then exchanged a small glance at Marguerite he wouldn't   
have minded spending all nite with her and then left the room.   
  
Marguerite was starting to remove her cloths so that she could take a long leisurely   
bath when there was a knock at the door '' oh er hang on a minute she quickly grabed   
the blanket off the bed and wrapped it round herself and opened the door, '' Roxton   
whats the matter iam trying to take a bath '', with the door half open and peeping out ''   
err yeah sorry to disturb you only with Challengers in the other hut theres no more   
rooms free '', he couldn't help it he looked Marguerite up and down and saw that her   
thigh was exposed he quickly looked away frightened of what reaction will occur in his   
body if he didn't, Marguerite looked down and quickly covered up '' so go share with   
Challenger '' she didnt mean to be so harsh but she didnt know if she could help   
herself if Roxton shared the same room let alone bed, '' well I would but the old   
medicine guy wont let me in the room so I guess your stuck with me '' , and with that   
be barged his way through the door and jumped on the bed.Marguerite turned around   
to see Roxton throw himself on the bed '' well your not sleeping in the same bed you   
are on the floor and now I want a proberly cold bath so go off exploring or something ''   
,and held the door open for him to leave , ''oh I was exploring actually [smirking to   
himself ] ,ok if thats what you want, ill be back in half an hour I too need to freshen up   
my dear, enjoy your bath '' he then left .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ned finished the table and then poured two glasses of wine '' Veronica dinners ready   
'' , he then placed the dried rapture meat and fruit on the table as Veronica came up   
from her room she had freshened up from there painting that afternoon and too Ned   
was looking very beautiful he pulled in a sharp breath as she squeezed her way past   
him, he quickly pulled out her chair trying to be every bit of a gentalman, she took it   
gracefully and sat down, '' why Ned this looks loverly you went to all this trouble for me   
'', she fluttered her eyelashes at him she felt that now they had a chance to be alone   
purhaps things could move forward between them, Challenger,Roxton and   
Marguerite weren't due back intil tomorrow they might as well make the most of it why   
they can.  
  
Ned looked across from his meal to Veronica from out of nowhere he summoned up   
the courage to say something he had wanted to say for along time '' Veronica you   
know that I haven't met anyone quite like you '', he kept his stare he felt   
like something was going to happen tonight, '' what about Gladis '', she said almost   
teasingly '' Gladis was an infatuation on my part she doesn't even come close to you ''   
he then leaned across the table and started to kiss her soft lips now this was   
something that didn't happen much and he was going to savour every moment but   
this time the kiss became very intense and when Veronica pulled away she took him   
by the hand and led him too her bedroom, Ned looked up to the sky and thanked the   
heavens for giving him someone so special.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marguerite and Roxton were escorted into a large hall [ well actually it was more of a   
big wooden hut Marguerite noticed ] where a large table was full to the limits of treats   
and wines. They were sat down Roxton one end Marguerite the other and before   
Roxton thought of anything else he noticed that Marguerite was sitting next to Kargo '   
I wonder who arranged the seating arrangements' Roxton thought to himself a bit of   
jealously kicking in.  
  
As the evening went on Roxton kept glancing at Marguerite who seemed to be getting   
very cosy with Kargo and was drinking far to much wine then she should.  
  
Challenger appeared later on in the evening and even managed to have something to   
eat. Roxton made his way over to where he sat '' how you feeling Challenger are you   
ready to leave here tomorrow morning '', he was still watching Marguerite while he   
spoke something that didn't go unnoticed by Challenger ' I cant believe he still hasn't   
told her of his feelings for her and Marguerite too ' he was sure she had feelings for   
him too but they were both as bad as each other, he thought to himself as he watched   
Marguerite flirt with Kargo as Roxton was near to breaking point, '' me yes of course ill   
be fine and dandy by the morning don't worry about me ,[ he took a short breath   
before speaking again ] its Marguerite you need to be worried about dear boy,''   
Roxton turned to look at his trusted friend '' I know shes had far to much to drink, shes   
all over that Kargo like a rash '', he blurted out not realising that he had near enough   
admitted to being jealous , '' no no dear boy not that shes had to much to drink but if   
your not careful your going to lose her altogther, dont you think you too should stop   
playing these games and admit that you love each other '', and with that Challenger   
went to thank the medicine man for his hospitality leaving a bemused Roxton looking   
after him.   
  
As Challenger finishes talking to the medicine man he turns to see Marguerite   
approach, he gives her a warm smile which to his surprise she returns '' how are you   
feeling George you had us worried for a minute or two '', leaning against the wall   
feeling just a little unsteady on her feet, '' oh you know me ill soon bounce back, I think   
we will be returning home tomorrow if thats ok with you '' indicating towards Kargo,   
Margurite follows his eyes which falls on the handsome Kargo, '' oh he is handsome   
and he is very sweet but iam not the warrior wife sought '', smiling back at challenger ''   
iam just glad your ok '', Challenger smiles '' oh I would have thought you would have   
been glad if the rapture had eaten me, after the way I was with you this morning '', he   
said this half heartedly, Marguerite grins in reponce '' of course I wouldn't want to see   
you be eaten by a rapture George , [ she stops and smiles ] thats my job '', and with   
that they both laughed and went there separate ways.  
  
Roxton watched Marguerite head back in the direction of Kargo a stab of jealously hit   
him and he walks in her line of path '' hello you've been busy talking this evening   
haven't we '', Marguerite notices the look in his eyes one of jealousy and concern   
what that was for she wasn't sure,'' well you know me I like to entertain '', she went to   
move around him but he steps in her path again, '' yes I can see that dont you think   
you've had enough wine for tonight '', as soon as he said the words he regretted it he   
should have known better then too tell Marguerite what to do, '' do please tell me what   
business it is of yours to tell me what I can and cannot do Lord Roxton '', her eyes   
flashed with anger '' Marguerite iam only looking out for your well being '', he was   
trying to put right what ever he said wrong , he knew he was fighting of losing battle   
with this strong willed woman '' well in future dear Roxton DONT '', and with that   
Marguerite made her way to her hut leaving a dismayed John watching after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some time later Roxton quietly enters the hut, '' Marguerite are you awake '', he sofly   
spoke '' well I am now '' her voice still sounded harsh he noted , he was about to say   
something else but Marguerite interrupted him '' I've layed a blanket on the floor for   
you '', a snigger in her voice '' you can't seriously be thinking iam going to sleep on the   
floor while you have the luxury of the bed '', he sneered not once did Marguerite move   
'' go stay with Challenger then iam sure he will be willing to share his bed with you.   
  
Marguerite didn't receive a reply she only heard Roxton lay down on the floor she   
actually didnt expect him to give up that easily and was starting to feel guilty ' how   
does this man do this to her ', they lay there in the dead of the nite and breathed   
softly knowing each other was still awake, ' oh I know I shouldn't be doing this '   
thought Marguerite '' ok ive changed my mind but only because I want you fit and   
ready to fend off any nasty predators tomorrow, you can sleep in the bed on your side   
'', she huffed and turned over so that when Roxton got in along side her she had her   
back to him. When he dosen't stir she sits up although its dark she can see he hasn't   
moved '' ok iam sorry for getting angry at you earlier I know you were only looking out   
for me '', when he still didn't move she got fed up '' fine stay on the floor see if I care '',   
and then layed back down and tryed to get some sleep.  
  
Roxton lay there for a while and then decided he was beening stupid, he got up off   
the floor and slid in along side Marguerite noticing her back towards him '' iam   
honoured '', '' for what '', they still didnt move '' for the apology its something you don't   
here often by the mysterious Ms Krux '', '' you should be it doesn't happen often '',   
Roxton turns over so that he is facing her back, '' iam well aware of that, truth be told   
one reason I took you to one side was because I was a little jealous '', ''why '', she   
knew why really she just wanted to hear it from Roxton '' because of the attention you   
were giving Kargo '', he breathed in deep he wouldn't live this down now, '' ahh the   
green eyed monster '', Marguerite has now turned over to face Roxton there only   
inches apart and there both well aware of it, Roxtons moves a stray hair away from   
her face '' ive dreamt of this '', '' what Challenger laying in the next hut nearly beening   
eaten alive '', they both smile '' no being alone in bed with you but purhaps under   
different circumstances '', Marguerite looks at him horrified '' well Lord Roxton I hope   
your not implying that .....''  
  
her words were silenced by Roxton leaning in and kissing her soft pink lips, at first   
Marguerite pulls away trying to refuse but is quickly pulled back into Roxtons embrace   
and for the first time she really feels at home in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Challenger,Roxton and Marguerite enter the treehouse the next morning they   
are greeted by a equally estactic Veronica and Ned, everyone said there hellos and   
explained there adventures,Veronica went off into the kitchen to get lunch ready for all   
of them , she wasn't alone for long as Marguerite entered grinning '' you and Ned get   
along alright on your own '', she watched as Veronicas cheeks flushed with red ' I   
knew it at last those two have finally got it togther ' she then laughted at her own   
choice of words ' I should rephrase that at last we've all got it together ', on hearing   
Marguerites laugh, '' and what do you fine so amusing '', Marguerite smiles and leans   
in '' Veronica a woman has a certain glow about them when they experienced   
something magical '', she tactfully said this Veronica a little embarrassed by the   
thought that Marguerite knew what Ned and herself got up to last nite,and stood back   
and took in the appearance of Marguerite '' well by the look of you I wasn't the only   
one alone in bed '' , it was Marguerites turn to colour ' could they all see it, that for the   
first time in her whole life she had found happiness with a certain hunter ' she looked   
at Veronica and they both smiled and nodded there heads in some agreement.  
  
In the sitting room the men gathered around the table talking about the goings on in   
the past few days Roxton and Ned going off into a world of ther own smiles radiant on   
there faces when they looked back, as Challenger talked and when the girls entered   
the room both men looked up and the looks that pasted between them was of   
unconditional love , Challenger watched the looks the smiles and couldn't help but   
wonder off down to his lab caught up in there happiness '' well its about time '' he said   
aload .  
  
The End 


End file.
